Nick's Anarchy
by Texas-forever
Summary: Nick struggles to find his place and Noir still searches relentlessly for him. The only person truly strong enough to protect him is an escapee from azmodea. But neither counted on the bond that developed, or the love that could doom or save them both.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters except Kythira! Really wish I owned Nick and Savitar though!! Lots of things I could do with those two!!! LOL!**

**Set after Dream Warrior.**

**Enjoy!!**

It was so dark, so cold and she was in so much pain. Her body throbbed and the lacerations were open and bleeding. The warm liquid rushed out of the wounds, coating her body before falling to the floor where it was collected by small demons with long tongues and sharp claws. They lapped the blood up and deposited into jars, then looked up at her, licked their wrinkled lips and started to chew on the raw edges of the wounds. She screamed.

***********************

Nick sat bolt upright as he heard the screaming inside his head. His eyes searched the room frantically but all he saw were the blackout curtains and the various articles of furniture scattered around. He lifted one hand and pushed damp hair out of his eyes, letting it fall back over his shoulders. It had grown ridiculously recently and was nearly to his shoulder blades. If he cut it, it grew quicker.

Sighing, Nick pulled on some sweat pants and walked out into the hall. He'd been hearing the same screams for the past two weeks and every time it felt as though there was someone in the room with him. Every time he had to get up and check on his housemates.

The Dogs of War were a scary ass bunch of Dark Hunters that didn't weaken in each others presence. They were sadistic motherfuckers and he loved them. Now he checked on their sleeping forms, making sure his new guardians and friends were safe from the sunlight and anything else.

In the last few months, Nick's paranoia had risen to a ludicrous level and he was getting damn edgy whenever he went out.

But Noir was still out there and he would love nothing more than to get his creepy evil hands on Nick.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

Knowing he wouldn't sleep again, Nick logged onto the Dark Hunter website and was surprised that there were quite a few Dark Hunters logged on. Usually it was pretty empty. He entered one particular convo – the one that had the most immortals logged into it – and just read over the previous words. Then he added to it.

_You guys gossip like a bunch of old women, you know that?_

_Blade: Hey Nicky boy. It's past your bedtime isn't it?_

_Go fuck yourself, Blade._

_Zoë: We were just talking Nick. Maybe you can enlighten us on something. Your DH mark? Is it from where Artemis bitch slapped you? I can see why she would do it. You've had a mouth on you as of late._

_Hey Zo. And yes it is actually. She really is the bitch goddess everyone calls her. What you guys been up to? How's the Daimon activity where you are? My Daimons have lame legs and I need some good sport._

_Dragon: Lame legs here, Malachai._

_Blade: Not too bad down here, you're welcome to the slippery buggers._

_Zoë: I like my Daimons, they're very polite. One yesterday told me I had a hot ass._

The conversation continued with the normal banter, banter he'd been left out of for far too long. He felt part of the world in those few hours he sat in front of the computer. But he couldn't ignore the screaming any longer. Moving slowly through the house, he stepped out into the garden and sat underneath a willow tree, his back to the trunk.

Jericho had told him that it would take meditation, at first to control his new powers and that's what he did. Closing his eyes, Nick controlled his breathing and reached out with his mind, replaying the screams and tracing them backwards. What he hit was not what he had expected.

Amethyst eyes popped open in shock as she felt the stranger in her head. Kythira looked around to see if anyone else was hearing anything, but they were too busy screaming, or moaning in pain. Thankfully she had a reprieve for about an hour after each session. If they pushed her for any longer, then nothing would be able to contain her. Curious, and grateful for the distraction, Ky closed her eyes and focussed on the surge of power. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it was on the surface world, and it belonged to a Malachai, a young one. One who had found her accidentally and was now probing her mind with a polite and gentle tickle of power. He was strong, and she felt quite content to let him play around in her head if it took her away from Azmodea for a while. Maybe he could find and rescue her.

It was a useless notion but one she entertained frequently. She opened her memories, not wanting to shock him, but needing him to want to find her. She was desperate.

Nick jerked back. The memories had come too fast, too thick, too vivid. The pain and despair he'd felt had not been his own but the females. He'd felt every lash, bite, stab in the few minutes he'd been connected to her and his body ached in accordance. Then he felt the gentle knocking, and slowly opened the mental door. It was her, the young female with the mighty power. He closed his eyes again and was instantly dragged into her head.

She sat beneath a sultan's tent, beside a turquoise lake surrounded by a field of black orchids.

Her hair was silver and it flowed down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves, pooling in her lap. She smiled when she saw him and waved him over.

Utterly perplexed, he walked towards her, hands in his sweat pants pockets stood in front of her, unsure.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting a gorgeous half naked guy to show up, but I'm damn glad you did. Wanna sit?" Her amethyst eyes glowed as she stared up the length of him and waited.

Eventually, Nick managed to sit down opposite her, couldn't take his eyes off her, and stared unashamedly.

She laughed.

"Like what you see, Malachai?" He nodded absently, and then leaned towards her.

"Am I doing this?"

"Partially. You opened your mind to mine and I invited you here. It needs both of us to maintain the link. You're doing good."

"Who are you?" Nick wasn't usually this stuck for words, but something about her presence made him speechless.

"I'm Kythira. The goddess of Anarchy. Noir has me locked up somewhere in Azmodea and I really want to get out. He's bleeding me for my disaster." She frowned and pouted.

"Ok. That made sense……bleeding you for your disaster?"

"Oh, yeah. My blood, if poured somewhere or sprayed on something, will make something very catastrophic happen. Usually lawlessness, mayhem, buildings falling down. Stuff like that. What's wrong with you, Malachai?"

"My name's Nick, and what do you mean?"

"Ummm, well, you initiated the link. Something must have been wrong with you. Having strong feelings of rebellion? Want to cause chaos? Cause I'm sort of tied to stone walls at the moment. Can't really help you." Her speech rambled and was, like her, chaotic. But he caught the gist of it.

He brushed his hair away from his face and leaned back on his hands. Studying her, he found her lovely. Her face was long and softly rounded, the silver waves caressing her porcelain skin, so translucent, the veins showed blue beneath the surface. She was so delicate. Her nose was perfectly straight, her lips lush and an iridescent pearl. But it was her eyes that mesmerised him.

A deep purple, like amethyst, the iris surrounded by a thick black ring, bolts of blue shooting towards the pupil. They were the only colour in her face, even the gentle blush was nothing next to them. Her lashes were long, silver and when she blinked, they almost reached her pale eyebrows.

She sat with her legs crossed beneath her, relaxed, delicate hands folded in her lap, braiding random pieces of hair intricately together. Her body was petite, gently curved and clothed in a tight black tank top – the anarchy symbol sewn in - , skinny black jeans and black pumps. The black contrasted wildly with her silver hair and pale skin and made her seem ethereal and divine. Which he supposed she was.

Nick felt ashamed in her presence, felt the need to hide the tattoo on his face and put some clothes on.

She'd stopped talking and was just sat staring at him, with a sad, sympathetic smile on her face. Kythira liked the Malachai. Liked his thoughts about her, liked the way he looked at her. Inside his head, his response to her words was snappy and funny, but he kept changing the words, trying to find a way to answer that he believed would be fitting for her ears.

So she said what was in his head. His shocked face, open mouthed, was hilarious and she giggled. Then he truly spoke to her. As in properly, without censoring his thoughts or words. The old Nick came roaring to the forefront, eager to be back after the trauma of his rebirth. He wasn't caustic or nasty, like he'd become after his Dark Hunter birth, he was sarcastic, but witty, and Kythira laughed so hard. But then she felt the telltale tugging on her body, looked down to see gashes opening up in her skin, blood pouring. Nick reached for her but she shook her head.

"I have to go back now. Will you meet me here tomorrow, at the same time?" Nick nodded and she launched herself into his arms. "Thank you, my Malachai. You have no idea what you've done for me." Kissing him softly on the lips, the goddess of Anarchy disappeared.

Nick woke in his own body, still outside, beneath the tree. Her coffee fragrance lingered behind and he stood up, padded back to bed with her scent on his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been really busy.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. I know everyone hates Noir but I think something happened to him to make him the way he is. In this, I want to show that even people consumed by evil, have the ability to love.**

**Enjoy!**

Kythira came back into her body with a scream. They'd already started with the draining, and her body was once again a mass of cuts and lacerations. Her life blood dripped into jars and waiting mouths and her power went with it.

She clamped her mouth shut, silencing herself and brought the image of Nick into her mind. She replayed their time together, heard his voice in her head, felt his lips on hers.

Opening her eyes, she looked around at her constant companions. A lot of them were unrecognisable, her priestesses didn't even look female, and the Weres she had as guardians were caught between human and animal. They were so loyal and refused to die just so they could keep her company. If she ever escaped, she was sharing her immortality with them all. None of her friends would ever die or ever suffer ever again. She vowed it.

Noir would pay for what he'd done to them. She didn't care much for herself, she never had, but her friends…they were another matter. She protected those she loved fiercely.

A dark figure stepped into her line of sight, jarring her from her vengeful thoughts. Kythira lifted her chin and gave Noir her haughtiest look. He smiled slowly and trailed a finger down her cheek. She jerked her head away as much as she could and then spat in his face. His response was to backhand her, breaking her nose and splitting her lip.

Laughing, Ky licked at the blood that dripped down her face and used her power to heal. Noir's eyes were fierce and she saw that his body was hot and heavy and wanting sex. His armour couldn't disguise the evidence of his desire. She waited, tense and terrified that he would take her, she hated him and though she had to admit he was good looking in an evil sadistic sort of way, whatever he did to her sexually would hurt and would most definitely be rape.

Another, smaller dark figure separated from the shadows, Azura stepped beside her brother, trailing her hand lovingly down his chest, smiling.

"Playing, love? It's a shame she still retains the ability to heal. That face which attracts you so much wouldn't be quite as beautiful if it were broken. May I?" She raised her hand, fingers like claws, to Kythira's face but Noir gripped ands twisted her wrist until it snapped. Azura growled in pleasure not pain and cradled her hand close to her breasts, her eyes alight with insanity.

"You will not touch, sister mine. If I find you anywhere near her again, you'll be sorry you were ever born, and you will rot eternally in the deepest bowels of Azmodea." Noir's deep voice resounded through the tunnels and those near her flinched and shrank back into themselves. "She's mine!"

Kythira blanched at those words and her stomach rolled, nausea overwhelming her, bile rising in her throat. She dropped her chin onto her chest and tried to control the waves of sickness threatening to drown her. She breathed in deep, calming herself whilst the two psychos talked. Noir would never free her; he would never allow her any reprieve. The only reason she was here was because she had spurned his advances. She was young for a goddess, not yet a thousand, and Noir was a powerful being; she'd been scared. But on reflection, Ky believed it would have been better to suffer whatever she had to in his bed and be his mistress than be tortured in the darkest caverns in existence. He may still let her share his bed, he may still allow her to be released from the tunnels, on the condition she serviced him in any way he wanted. But unfortunately, Anarchy was known for cutting of its nose to spite its face, and she was too proud and too stubborn to let herself acknowledge that that may be the only way out.

A tall, ugly demon flashed in beside Noir and Azura and spoke in its strange, guttural language. They both nodded, Azura flashing out with the demon, with only a promise of pain in her eyes as she looked at Kythira. Noir stepped back over to the goddess and with a soft, almost regretful stroke on her cheek and pain in his eyes, he inclined his head and left her alone with the screams of her companions.

Nick laughed as he watched Zarek play with his son Bob/ Menoeceous. The little boy had his father wrapped around his little finger and he knew it. The meeting had started out seriously enough before Astrid had brought Bob to his father because the child wouldn't stop crying. As it happens, Bob just wanted to hear his father growl at everyone. Now, everything was interrupted by the delighted giggles of the tiny god.

Jericho watched Delphine anxiously, his eyes straying continually to where her hands rested over the rounded bump of her stomach.

Acheron got distracted by his wife whenever she spoke and when his eyes occasionally caught Nick's, the Atlantean god looked away with sadness and shame in his mercury eyes.

Hades was downright grumpy and snapping at everyone.

The Dogs of War looked bored.

No one was focussing at all on the issue at hand and Jericho eventually just dismissed everyone and carried his pregnant wife away.

As people dematerialised or got into their vehicles, Nick stood up from his lounging place by the fire and sauntered over to Samia and Roman, the other DoW's crowding round, and they went to walk to their vehicles as one unit, but Acheron called out his name and Nick stopped mid stride to turn. With a nod to his friends, Nick separated himself from the group and made his way over to where Ash was waiting with Soteria.

"I have a message for you." Ash spoke without any small talk.

"From who?"

"I don't know, she didn't say; just found her way into my head when I was asleep."

"Give it to me."

"She said 'tell Nick I can't meet him today, I'm hurt too badly and my strength won't be up to scratch. I'm sorry, but I should be able to do tomorrow. Thank you for what you did, your voice has kept me sane and I don't feel things as bad as I used to, if I think of you, everything but you disappears."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, she got dragged from my mind. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's ok. Thanks, you didn't have to do that. Oh, gods, Kythira. What has he done to you?"

"Kythira? The Greek goddess of Anarchy? The goddess my mother discovered in a small village in Romania? That Kythira?"

"All I know is that her name is Kythira, and she's the goddess of Anarchy. Noir has her in Azmodea and is bleeding her for her disaster." Nick's features were tight with worry, his brow furrowed and Ash couldn't help reaching out to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Nick looked up but didn't move away. He'd missed Ash, a lot and couldn't muster up the strength to hurt him right then.

"I will help you in any way I can. We can't have Ky in the possession of Noir for much longer."

"I appreciate that." He turned to leave and then, "Don't be a stranger." He waved at Tory and then left with his bodyguards.

Back at home, Nick ate leftover Chinese and then went to sit under the tree again.

He didn't care that she'd told him not to come, he was going.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the link left behind from the last time.

A slight fluttering of noise, distant singing, melodic, screaming, painful. He jerked but kept on going.

When he walked into the field of black orchids, the tent and lake were just as they had been last time, but there was no sign of Kythira. He sighed. Then a soft voice whispered over him, _Help!_

He focussed everything he was on that voice and pulled hard. The voice got louder and louder and then Kythira tumbled into his arms.

She was bloody and bruised and broken. She stared at him in horror and then leapt away from him, trying desperately to wipe the blood from her face.

"I said I couldn't come," she sobbed, "I don't have enough energy to hide this. I look disgusting; you can't see me like this." He walked slowly towards her, hands held out, soothing, even though he was shocked at the sight of her silver hair stained red, her arms covered in welts and burns, her face ripped. But she was still beautiful.

She was getting ready to leave.

He had to convince her to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Been neglecting my other fanfics for too long! Well, here we go, definitely in the mood for some Nick!**

"Stop!" Kythira turned to look at him, shocked and waited nervously.

"Don't go, stay with me, stay here with me. I'll heal you." She laughed at that.

"You are a creature of destruction, Malachai. I don't believe you have the ability to heal. I can't stay. They can't know about you." She smiled sadly and moved to place a gentle hand on his cheek. "Thank you for trying, but I have to suffer along with my people. I will not allow myself to hide whilst they don't have the power to leave their bodies and be at peace here." Again she moved to leave but Nick grabbed her arm and tugged her to him.

His lips meshed with hers, his arm brought her tight to his body and he fused himself to her, willing her to stay. He ran his tongue over the seams of her lips and begged for entrance. With a sigh of surrender, she opened her mouth and let him in, deepening the kiss and wrapping herself around him.

As he kissed her, he poured his energy into her, opened his eyes to watch the wounds on her face heal, to watch the blood disappear. He smiled against her, then manifested a bed and slowly lowered her onto it. She broke away and started to shake her head.

"I can't, Nick. I can't do this with you." Her eyes teared up, wide and scared and he frowned down at her, worried.

"I won't hurt you. I swear." She shook her head.

"It's not that. I'm Anarchy. You touch me, that way, you'll get hurt. The last time I almost….the building fell down and he was crushed under the rubble, he was paralysed. I can't do that to you." Nick brought himself up off her so that he rested on his elbows, brow furrowed.

"Okay. Just let me kiss you. Just let me hold you, and give you strength enough to survive until I find you. Please?" The pleading sound in his voice, the look in his eyes, she wanted him, wanted to do that for him, wanted to be with him. So she took what he offered.

Kythira leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her hands going behind his head to bring him closer. Nick groaned and entered her mouth, his tongue duelling with hers, massaging, stroking, loving. Her hands ran down his back to cup his ass, bringing his erection into the vee between her thighs. She couldn't have sex, nothing could penetrate her, but they could damn well imitate it. He rocked, brushing her through her pants, the seam of his jeans pushing against her nub and creating a wonderful friction. She howled and he swallowed it with his kiss, pressing against her, harder and faster.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her thighs clamping down on either side of his hips, heels pressing into the small of his back.

"I can't...we can't…I'm not allowed to… ohhhh Nick!" She exploded, screaming his name and he growled moments before he joined her. As they lay panting, his weight kept off her as he propped himself up on his elbows, they both basked in the aftermath…..until the world started to crumble. The sky caved in and the ground buckled, the bed warped and twisted, trying to trap them inside. Kythira flashed them off the bed and watched as the place where they'd just been crumbled into ashes, the sky from just that part was a black hole.

"Told you." She smiled wryly and he laughed.

"You have to go. I have to go."

He sobered and looked down, nodding, his long hair wavy and tussled from the numerous times she'd ran her hands through it. "Okay." He sounded so sad.

"I will get you out of there, Kythira. I promise!" She grinned, her Malachai was so powerful and determined, she almost let herself believe him.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she inclined her head and faded out.

Nick started to plan his rescue mission.


End file.
